


It all started with a headache

by Pdvzh2



Series: Discoveries with the Apollo Cabin [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: :), Austin too, Because of Reasons, I remember, Kayla is a good sister, Magic, Oh yes, Other, Will Solace-centric, but like in the same universe, like demigod powers, reasons being I love him, they deserve the world, where was i?, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdvzh2/pseuds/Pdvzh2
Summary: Something´s happening to Will Solace.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Discoveries with the Apollo Cabin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	It all started with a headache

**Author's Note:**

> :) Hello to you reading this, this is my first story for the fandom (or any fandom for all I know). English is not my first language but I tried my best, happy reading for you!

He had just woken up and already noticed how his head seemed to throb. He looked outside the window and noted how he had woken up at dawn, _again_. His siblings announced themselves by groaning and complaining about their father, but Will paid no attention to them.

He stood up, and immediately light spots covered his vision field and made him feel lightweight, which made him grab the top bed of his shared bunk and close his eyes for a moment.

“Will Solace, you look like a mess, definitely not a hot one, just messier than usual.” Came a voice from the bed he had grabbed.

He opened his eyes and smiled at his sister. “Thank you, Kayla. For knowing what to say to lower my self-esteem.”

He felt a bit of his strength return to his body and let the bed go. In five minutes, they had left their cabin.

As a head counselor, his responsibility laid in taking care of his siblings and leading them to the dining pavilion, choosing activities and stuff. But at the moment, it was just Kayla, Austin, and him at the cabin. They shared a table (as always), but Will could only stare at his toast, finding his appetite gone while they complained about being an Apollo child during winter and about their schedule for the day. He looked around, examining who else was awake and was surprised when his eyes found Paolo Montes, who winked at him. He averted his eyes immediately and looked at his toast again, which didn’t return his appetite.

“We will look after the infirmary,” Kayla said while eating “and you will try not to get your ass kicked too hard by your boyfriend at the arena.”

“But I was going to-” Austin tried to protest, but Kayla grabbed his arm and held him, quite strong if he said so, “come to the infirmary with you, of course.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Boyfriend? We all should be at the infirmary.”

“Does the name Nico di Angelo ring any bell inside your thick head? Don’t worry about it, we have it covered.”

“He´s not my boyfriend! He´s my…” at that, his siblings shared a look.

“Your what exactly Will?” asked Austin smiling at him as he stood up and signaled Kayla to do the same

“My… it´s-complicated-please-stop-asking-friend? I mean… who needs labels anyway?” At that moment, both looked at him as if thinking ¨you dumb hopeless brother¨.

“Sure, whatever. We will see you later.” as they left, he heard them laugh at him and felt how his ears and neck reddened more. To make things worse, Paolo hadn’t stopped looking at him, which although was friendly from him (he guessed), it wasn’t welcomed. At all.

There was nothing else keeping him there and he was glad his headache had lessened enough to only bother him from time to time. He stood and took his food to the pavilion fire before heading towards the training arena to meet with Nico, where he hoped the temperature would be better because, despite the god’s intentions to keep the amount of snow minimal, the downside of being part of his cabin was their sensibility towards cold weather.

As he walked, he hugged himself on the blanket his mom had given him. He got distracted a bit (organizing the shifts his siblings would need to follow at the infirmary for the next week and the activities planned for them) and next thing he knew, he had walked into someone’s warm chest and at the impact, his notes fell to the floor. _Please don’t be Paolo, please don’t be Paolo, please don’t be-_

“It seems like I caught a ray of the sun just for me. Should I count myself as lucky?” Now that was a voice full of sarcasm that Will knew and he couldn’t help but smile as he gained distance between them to lean in to grab his notes, but Nico had faster reflexes and already was in his knees.

“Hey Nico, I thought we had agreed to meet at the arena, what are you doing here?” he had to slightly raise his head to look at his eyes, but when he did, he found Nico examining his face

“Uhm, Nico? Do I have something in my face?” he raised his hand to his face but found nothing significant.

“Are you okay? You don’t look like yourself, and you look pale, which is like… impossible with you being the child of the sun, is it because it´s winter? I´ve never seen you when it´s winter. Should I bring you another blanket? I mean, I could cash in a few favors and get you one, even hot cocoa if you want. Or should I look for Kayla? I may not know much about health or Apollo children, but…” Will noticed how Nico was aggressively articulating with his notes in his hands.

“Nico, my notes.” Will interrupted him, smiling kindly as he noticed how Nico´s eyes grew bigger and a blush spread over his face. _He looked cute_.

Wait, hold on right there those bisexual thoughts William Solace.

“Oh… you´re right. I suppose you could have them back after I beat you at the arena.” he stood up and offered his hand to help him stand up, and of course, Will accepted.

Now it would have all been alright if only Will´s headache hadn’t returned at full force with the company of nausea and a loss in his balance. If Nico hadn’t had good reflexes, Will probably would have hit the ground, along with his notes which were scattered once again in the grass.

“My notes…” he complained quietly but made a squawking sound when his feet left the ground and realized Nico was carrying him using a bridal style grip. He looked up and saw Nico examining him again, whatever he seemed to be looking for in his face, he seemed to have found it.

Suddenly, he felt cold all over him and saw nothing but darkness. He hid his face against Nico´s chest. Not the most comfortable position, but it reassured him that at least he was there. In the blink of an eye, the cold and darkness disappeared, and the last thing Will recognized was a clattering sound.

|Δ|

He felt as more and more saliva occupied his mouth as he opened his eyes and took it as a bad omen on how the rest of his day would go. He looked around and having recognized the infirmary, was on his feet and out of the bed quickly and didn’t stop until he reached the bathroom, where he sunk to his knees and emptied what little was on his stomach into the toilet. The stench invaded his nose and he felt as if he was chocking, hot tears spilling from his eyes as futile whimpers for help spilled out his mouth. His throat felt sore and could only smell, feel and taste vomit. He was shaking all over from head to toe and dripping bile and sweat.

He curled around himself, trying his best to ignore the mess he had created, hugging his knees close to his chest and taking deep, steadying breaths to try and stop the tears. His body felt uncomfortable and hot. He felt the need to heal, but there was nothing to heal, his powers sensed nothing was wrong, but he knew something was _off_.

“Will? Did you die?” Cecil´s questions echoed through the infirmary halls.

“No, you fool. I told you we literally can sense when that’s about to happen, idiot,” replied Kayla with what sounded as a smack.

“Wait, you too?” came Nico’s voice as an echo.

“Yeah, I thought Will had- Will!” Kayla stopped herself and her footsteps sounded nearer and nearer.

He looked up at the door and saw Kayla closing it before stopping to examine him.

“I-I, I swear I didn’t…” he tried to say, but he stopped himself to avoid a meltdown.

“I know you didn’t, you promised, and I believe you” she took out a water bottle from a cabinet and damped a rag with it, before kneeling before him and handed it to him.

“I don’t know what´s wrong with me Kay” he muttered as he cleaned his hands.

“Let me see?” she asked as she tied Will´s hair on a small ponytail.

“I already tried, I sensed nothing, but… something seems odd.”

“Come on, a second opinion can´t hurt. Besides, I´ve been practicing.”

“Pfft, sure. Go ahead” he cleaned his face with the rag before she hummed and pale-yellow light covered the place.

He felt Kayla´s magic surrounding him, and he relaxed in its warm embrace. He couldn’t help but feel proud at how well Kayla had taken care of the situation, perhaps he should allow her and Austin to help him more at the infirmary. Suddenly, he felt as if his body was burning and his magic tingled on his skin, urging to defend him. He tried to stop it from coming out, but he couldn’t manage to concentrate.

He felt relief when the burning stopped, but it was short-lived when he heard Kayla groaning in pain holding one burned hand. He tried to approach her, but she pressed herself against the wall on a reflex. Will tried to say something, but no words came up to him as realization hit him. He had hurt Kayla.

“Will...” Kayla murmured at him, but what she planned to say stayed as a mystery when the door opened violently and Austin walked in.

“I managed to convince Butch Walker to help us!” he loudly exclaimed.

“What? Why?” Will asked, confused as he avoided looking at either of them and focused his eyes on his hands. 

“Well, because we will need the help of the Iris' Cabin of course.”


End file.
